For Only Wolves See
by OnlyAnonymous
Summary: Renee, the last Wolven Shifter, falls in love with the huntsman.  But could he possibly love her back, or will her heritage and a cruel mistress doom her to heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

Renee watched him from behind a tree as he drew back his bowstring, and loosed an arrow. She heard the arro hit, and the deer fall to the ground. She watched as he walked twowards it, kneeling down at it's side, beginning the ritual taught to him by his Pack.  
>"You have died so I may live," he said. "Forgive me. Your sacrifice is honorable. I thank you," he finished, a tear sliding down his cheek. Nrayen, his pack brother, growled softly. "Don't worry boy," the hunstman said. "You won't go hungry tonight."<br>Renee could have watched him forever, but she was being called. She shifted back to her wolf form, and ran silently through the woods. She had been watching the huntsman for a month now. She found him fascinating. The trees told her all they knew of him, and his history. He had been raised by the wolves, after his parents had abandoned him. He lived in the woods with them, his pack. She didn't know his name though, and she was too frightened to ask him. But she could ponder that later. Now, her mistress was calling, and she was curious to know why. She ran through the woods, a black streak against green vegetation. A shadow of night during the day. The last Wolven Shifter.

The gate was open, and while guards anywhere else would have killed her immediately, these knew better. They would get a lot worse than death if they killed her. Her mistress would see to that. Once inside the gates, she shifted back into Nymphan form. She walked through the halls of her mistress's palace, heading for her private chambers. She opened the doors, and walked in, to see her mistress, standing by the window. Renee bowed low. "You called me mistress?" she asked.  
>Elisa Queridon turned, smiling at her. "Yes dear, yes I did," she said.<br>"May I ask why?" Renee asked.  
>Elisa chuckled softly. "You Shifters are so impatient. I assume you have somewhere else you'd rather be?" she said.<br>Renee nodded, and Elisa laughed. She was in a good mood. Renee wondered who she'd killed to have put her in such high spirits.  
>"Very well then, I'll get right to it. I know you've been following a huntsman for quite some time, have you not?" she asked.<br>Renee bristled, immediately on guard. "Yes, I have," she said.  
>Elisa smiled, again. Really, she must have killed someone she'd been longing to kill for a while. Maybe she'd finally gotten the stable boy trampled to death.<br>"Well, I want you to bring him here," she said. Renee stared a her.  
>"Why?" she asked.<br>"Why is really none of your business dear," Elisa said. "Just bring him to me."  
>Renee shook her head. "Not until you tell me why," she said.<br>Elisa stood, looking none too happy. "Do I need to remind you that I have your Name?" she asked.  
>Renee shook her head. "No you don't mistress," she said.<br>Elisa smiled nastily. "Then go fetch him," she said.  
>Renee walked out of the room, her mind spinning. Her mistress wanted the huntsman. She didn't know why, but she could tell that this probably wouldn't turn out so well for the huntsman. And though she had long ago promised that she would never fall in love, she was afraid that she had now gone and done just that. She tried to stay away from the huntsman whose name she didn;t even know, but she had so much free time. Her mistress hardly ever called her, and she didn't have much else to do, so she watched him. She knew there was no way that they could ever be together. He would never love her as she loved him. She was a Wolven Shifter. Hated by all. And even if he could love her, her mistress would never allow them to be together. No, she was afraid that she was doomed to heartbreak. She ran back into the forest, to look for the huntsman. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

She found him in the woods, as she had expected, but she wasn't sure at all how to approach him. He was almost as wild as his wolf brother. So she just watched him from the trees, hoping an opportunity would present itself.  
>It did. The huntsman turned, facing the tree she was in. "I know you're there, and I know that you've been following me," he said. "Show yourself."<br>She smiled, dropping from the tree and landing in front of him silently.  
>"How long have you known?" she asked.<br>"A while now," he said. "What do you want?"  
>"My mistress summons you," she said.<br>"And who is your mistress?" he asked.  
>"The Black Queen," she said.<br>He snorted. "What, does she forbid you calling her Evil?" he asked. She nodded.  
>"What does she want with me?" he asked.<br>"I don't know. She did not say," she replied.  
>"So, for all I know, she needs a hunters scalp in one of her foul spells," he said.<br>"Yes," she said.  
>Neither one spoke for a few seconds. "If I don't come with you now, she'll send you to hunt me down, right?" he asked.<br>She nodded. "I'm afraid so."  
>"I could just kill you," he said.<br>She shook her head. "No, I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to huntsman."  
>He cocked his head to the side. "And why is that?" he asked.<br>She ignored that question. "You should come with me now, while you can still choose to."  
>"Take off your hood," he said. She complied, watching as he took in her features, features which marked her as a Wolven Shifter, the slitted silver eyes, and pointed ears, longer than any elf's.<br>He nodded, like he understood something. "Fine, I'll come. Just answer me one more question before we go," he said.  
>"What?" she asked.<br>"Why were you following me? I doubt that your mistress had ordered you to."  
>She paused before answering. "I find you intrigueing," she said.<br>He nodded again. "Lead on," he said. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was raining heavily, and Renee was drenched. Her mistress would not allow her to sit in on her meeting with the huntsman, so she was sitting by the gates, waiting. It didn't take very long. Twenty minutes for him to get in, and then out of the castle. She morphed back into Nymphan form when she saw him leave the castle, running after him as he strode through the gates, heading towards the woods.  
>"What did she want?" she asked him.<br>"Nothing," he said. "A small favor."  
>"How small?" she asked. He stopped.<br>"I'd rather not say," he said.  
>"She asked you to kill someone, didn't she?" Renee said.<br>He hesitated, and then nodded, walking again.  
>"Are you going to?" she asked.<br>"She said she would outlaw the hunting of wolves in her realm. And that she would enforce it," he said.  
>"Did you make her swear to it?" she asked. He nodded.<br>They walked in silence for a while, the rain falling less heavily through the trees than outside of the forest.  
>He stopped suddenly, and she walked on for a few more steps before turning to look at him.<br>"How did she get your Name?" he asked.  
>"We made a deal," she said.<br>"Tell me."  
>She would never have told anyone else. But she trusted him. She wanted him to know.<br>"I am a Nymphan-wolf shifter," she said. "My mother was dying. In return for my Name, my mistress cast a spell, binding Mother to a wooden wand made from Mother's own tree. Mother carries it with her, and she lives."  
>"You saved your mother's life at the cost of your own?" he asked.<br>"I am still alive," she said.  
>He shook his head. "You're a Wolven Shifter. You should be free. It's not living if you have to do everything your told without question."<br>They were silent for a few minutes.  
>"What's your name?" she asked him.<br>He looked startled. "Why would you want to know that?" he asked.  
>She shrugged. "I'm curious."<br>He chuckled. "Rornek," he said.  
>"Rornek," she repeated.<br>He put a finger to his lips. "Don't tell anyone," he said.  
>She nodded solemnly. "Not a soul," she said.<br>"What about you?" he asked. "My name?" she asked. He nodded.  
>"Renee," she said, and she was happier then than she'd ever been in her entire life.<br> 


	4. Chapter 4

She followed him, taking care not to let him know that she was there. And who he was going to kill soon became obvious. He was walking in the woods with Snow White. Of course, it made sense. The people loved Snow White. She was kind, even to Renee,to a certain degree. If her death was suspicious, the people would most likely revolt, and that would be the end of Elisa Queridon. So she was having Rornek kill her, in secret. She followed them, as they walked through the woods. It was sunny out, and warm in contrast to yesterday's bleak weather. She watched from the trees as Snow stopped. She was too far away to hear what they were saying, and she cursed herself for trying to follow them in Nymphan form. Snow offered him an apple, and he shook his head. She took a bite out of it, and said something. He replied, and Renee took a chance, morphing quickly into Wolf form.  
>"Every one of my father's men has offered me their condolences without fail," she was telling him.<br>"Please accept my condolences," he said, and Renee would have grinned if she had been able to.  
>"And they all know how to wear armor," she said, and it was all Renee could do not to laugh out loud. She was smart.<br>"She sent you to kill me, didn't she?" Snow said, so softly that Renee almost couldn't hear.  
>"I'm sorry," Rornek said, stepping forward. Snow grabbed a branch, and whacked him with it. He fell, and she ran while he struggled to get up in the heavy armor. He ran after her, clanking and clunking all the way, and Renee followed.<br>He chased her around in circles through the woods for a while, and then lost her. He found her again a few moments later, hastily scribbling out a note. Renee was not inclined to stay to watch Rorkek kill her. She had a certain liking for Snow, and she didn't wish to see her killed if she had a choice. She turned and ran through the woods, away from Snow White and the huntsman. 


	5. Chapter 5

She waited in the trees by the side of the trail. She didn't have to stay there long. About an hour after she'd left him, she saw him on the trail, heading towards the castle. She sniffed the air, and smelled deer. How was that right?  
>She poked her head out of the trees and whined at him.<br>He turned sharply, obviously not expecting to see her there.  
>"Renee?" he asked. In response, she shifted into Nymphan form.<br>"Why do I smell deer?" she asked.  
>He hung his head. "I couldn't do it," he said.<br>She nodded. "Where will you go?" she asked.  
>He looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.<br>"You will have to run," she said. "When my mistress finds out that you didn't kill her, she'll want you dead. I wouldn' tbe surprised if she sent me after you."  
>"I'm not going to run," he said.<br>"Then what are you going to do?" she asked.  
>He reached into a bag and pulled out a heart. To Renee, it was obviously a deer's heart. It smelled of deer strongly.<br>"I'm going to give her this," he said.  
>Renee shook her head. "She'll never fall for that. She'll kill you," she said.<br>"Well that's a risk I'm going to have o take. I don't see any other choice. If I run, She'll send you after me, and I'll die. If I do this, there's a chance that she believes it, a chance that the hunting of wolves is outlawed, and a chance that I get out of this alive."  
>"You don't have to though," Renee argued weakly, though she knew that it was futile. He had made up his mind.<br>He shook his head. "I have to Renee. I'm sorry."  
>He turned to walk away.<br>"Rornek!," she said, grabbing onto his arm. He turned to her, and she kissed him quickly, just a slight touch of her lips to his. "Be careful," she said, looking right in his eyes before turning and running off into the woods, leaving him standing on the path, staring at the trees that she had vanished into. 


	6. Chapter 6

She waited at the gates of the castle, waited for him to come out. But he never did. She waited for hours, and then she was certain that he was dead. She went to her mistress, without her mistress having called her, for the first time ever. Her mistress was having dinner, in her private chambers. She looked up at Renee, and smiled. That was not right. Her mistress smiled like that when she knew that she had won, and there was no hope for those who oppposed her.  
>"Renee," she said. "Why don't you sit?" she asked.<br>That was very wrong. No one asked an animal to sit. Renee sat, in the chair, feeling immensely uncomfortable.  
>"Where is the huntsman?" she asked.<br>"What do you care?" Elisa asked.  
>"I am just curious to know," Renee replied.<br>"He's still in the castle," Elisa said.  
>"Where?" Renee asked again.<br>Elisa smirked. "Let's just say he's in a safe place," she said.  
>"What did you do?" Renee asked.<br>"Oh, nothing of consequence," Elisa said, standing and walking over to the window.  
>Renee stood as well. "What did you do?" she asked again, her voice dangerously low.<br>Elisa turned. "I took his heart," she said. "He belongs to me now."  
>Renee shifted, luinging for her mistress's throat. She didn't make it. She dropped to the ground, howling in pain. Elisa walked over and crouched down next to her.<br>"Do you remember the first command I ever gave you?" she whispered in Renee's ear. Renee shrieked, shifting in between Wolf and Nymph as she writhed on the ground in agony.  
>"I told you never to touch me. Ever." She stood, walking away.<br>"Let him go," she whispered. "Just let him go."  
>"You know, he loved you," Elisa said. Renee froze. Elisa walked back over to Renee. "You both loved each other, so very much. But now, you'll never see one another again. I'll make sure of that," she said.<br>Renee curled up into a ball. And she made an oath then. No matter what it cost her, she would kill her mistress. She would kill her mistress, and earn her freedom, and Rornek's freedom. 


End file.
